Here We Go Again
by PeaceLoveMusic21
Summary: Takes place after My Two Chads. Sonny didn't take Chad back but he still has feelings for her. What happens when Sonny's sister, Madison joins the cast of Mackenzie Falls?
1. Chapter 1

**Sonny's POV**

I was currently on the phone with my mom

"So, honey, I've got some really exciting news!" She said

I could already tell she was smiling just by her voice

"What is it?" I asked

"Madison auditioned for a tv show and she's moving out here tomorrow!" She exclaimed

Oh my god! My baby sister was coming out here to act! I haven't seen her since my mom and I left Wisconsin and I really miss her.

You see, when I got the part on So Random, my parents decided it was best that my mom comes out here with me and my sisters Madison and Dallas stay home with dad because of school

"Ahhhh!" I squealed into the phone

"Jeez, Sonny, I think I might have gone slightly deaf for a second" Mom said

"There's just one bad thing about this" She said

"What is it?" What could be bad about my sister moving to Hollywood?

"The part's on Mackenzie Falls" She said

There it is.

"What?"

"_Sonny Monroe to set" Came over the speakers_

"Well you gotta go, love you, bye" She said quickly and hung up

**Chad's POV**

Great just great.

The producers just told me we were adding a new cast member to the show starting tomorrow and she's a kid!

Oh yeah, just what I another little brat on set

They say she's gonna play a big part but how big a part can you give to a kid?

Plus I was still recovering from Sonny breaking up with me

It's completely all my fault, I should have been paying attention more and not been such an ass

I would have gotten over all my stupid fears if I knew it would've cost me my Sonshine

I'm going to get her back for sure, CDC does not give up.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sonny's POV  
**  
My sister's here!

"Ahh!" We both screamed as we hugged in the airport

"Sonny! I missed you!" She said

"I missed you too, baby girl!" I said

"Um, hello, mom right here who hasn't seen her baby in months!" She said and squished Maddie in a hug

"I missed you too, mom!" She said and hugged her

At home we got Maddie settled in

"Sonny, I need to ask you something" She said

"I saw this in a magazine that belongs to Dallas so I wanna know from you, what happened with you and Chad?" She asked

She's also kinda smart for her age so she knows about dating

"We broke up" I said simply

"Why?" She asked

"He didn't know anything about me and he hired a stunt double for our dates!"

"He couldn't even go on a date? Wimp" She said and I laughed

"He really hurt you, didn't he?"

"Yeah, he did" I said sadly

"Are you sure you can handle working with him?" I asked her

"Yeah, I'm sure"

"Aren't you a little young to know about this stuff" I asked her

"I'm 8, not stupid" She said

I chuckled at how right she was

The next day I was walking Maddie to the set

"This is it" I said when we reached the door

"If you need me, you know where to find me" I said, gave her a kiss on the forehead and walked off to the So Random set

"I heard The Falls has a new cast member coming in today" Tawni said when I entered the prop house

"I heard it's a kid" Zora said coming out of the sarcophagus

"Great, another Dakota sized Falls brat" Nico said

"Woah, woah, woah, hold it right there, first of all her name is Madison and secondly she's my sister" I said

Nobody talks about my sister like that

"Awkward" Grady muttered

"Sorry, Sonny, we didn't know she was your sister" Tawni said

"Thank goodness, we don't need a brat around here and if this is Sonny's sister I know she won't be like that" Zora said

**Chad's POV **

I walked onto set to see that everyone was there for rehearsals

The director walked me over to this kid on stage and tapped her on the shoulder

She turned around and something about her features looked very familiar

"Chad, this is Madison, she will be playing Mackenzie's cousin, Ava, who's new to town but despite her age she's very mischievous and causes major drama with the Falls and Mackenzie's love life" He explained and walked away

"How old are you anyway, six?" I asked her

"I'm eight" She snapped.

Whoa. Kid's got an attitude.

She was surprisingly a really good actress for an eight year old

After rehearsal everyone headed to lunch

In the cafeteria, I saw Madison sitting alone until Sonny walked in and have her a hug, a kiss on the cheek and asked her something then she nodded and joined her

Wait, what!? How does Sonny know Madison?

"Hey Madison, Sonny" I greeted

"Hey Chad" Madison said

"So Sonny, how do you know our new cast member?"

"She's my sister" Sonny answered

Sister? I knew there was something familiar about her

"Sister?" I asked

"Yeah" Sonny said and looked at her phone

Madison shot a quick smirk at me

What's going in that little mind of hers?

It's like she knows something she can hold against me or blackmail me with.

"I really got to get back to set or else I'm gonna be late" She said

"Bye Maddie" She said and ruffled her hair

"Chad" She said and left

"You still like her don't you?" Madison asked with the smirk still on her face

"Aren't you a little young to know about this stuff?" I asked her

"I'm eight, not stupid" She said

As much a I hate to admit it, the kid was right, I still liked Sonny.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sonny's POV**

It has been 2 weeks since Maddie had started acting on Mackenzie Falls and she was doing amazing.

Today I was guest starring on Grey's Anatomy

I was currently in hair and make up which was a process since I had to look distressed and as if I had tried to claw my eyes out

My costume for the episode was a hospital gown

This is a total surprise for when everyone watches it, I decided to let everyone find out when they watch the episode so only my mom and Maddie know about this

When I was done, I didn't recognize myself, I truly looked as if I had tried to claw my eyes out **(fanpop dot com /clubs/demi-lovato/images/11501297/title/demi-lova to-on-greys-anatomy-photo)**

As a finishing touch the make up artist added a fake tube to my arm and I walked onto set

After we finished filming the whole crew started clapping for me

It has been 2 weeks since Maddie had started acting on Mackenzie Falls and she was doing amazing and it has been 2 weeks since I had filmed Grey's Anatomy

One day I decided to visit Maddie on set, I watched as she filmed a scene with Chad

"Come on, Mackenzie, you're not fooling me" Her character, Ava said

"I don't know what you're talking about" He said

"I know you're still in love with Chloe" She said

"You know you're in love with her, Mackenzie, stop fooling you're self and just admit it" She said and walked out with a mischievous grin

As soon as she walked off set she gave me a hug and watched as Chad continued the scene with Portlyn

Maddie and I got some pizza for lunch

"Hey, Mads?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think I should dye my hair again?" I asked

"If you want to" She said

"What color do you think I should try something like a sandy-ish brown" I said

"You should probably ask mom first" She suggested

Once I got the okay from mom, we headed over to the salon and a while later I had a new hair color

The next day at work, I bumped into Chad

"Hey Sonny" He said

"Hey, Chad"

"You dyed your hair again" He noticed

"Yeah, what do think?" I asked

"It's a good look for you" He said

"Thanks"

"Would you be willing to give me a second chance?" He asked…..well more like begged

"Chad, I don't know, our first try didn't go very well" I told him

"I know and I was an idiot but please I promise that I won't mess this up" He said

"Fine, I'm free tonight"

"Dinner at 7?"

"It's a date" I winked and left

That night I was looking in the mirror at my dress **( Sonny's outfit: polypore dot com /cgi/set?id=101745921 )**

The date went amazing, the whole night, Chad was so sweet and at the end of the night he walked me to my apartment and we kissed before I went inside.

That was also the night I decided to give him a second chance.


End file.
